


Take me into you

by Shuichi_Kaede_Saihara_Akamatsu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, KaedexShuichi, No Spoilers, Saiaka, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi_Kaede_Saihara_Akamatsu/pseuds/Shuichi_Kaede_Saihara_Akamatsu
Summary: Kaede and Shuichi visits the love hotel to celebrate their one year anniversary for when they started dating





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gifted for a writer that inspires me. Sorry if it's cringing at all. This is my first lemon

"Shuichi-kun will you do it? The thing that I really want right now?" Kaede looks at Shuichi while she is blushing a lot.

Shuichi grabs her arms and pulls her down into a kiss. The two presses their lips together and blushes a lot. Kaede let out light moans as Shuichi asked for access to her mouth. Kaeee was caught off guard and pull back for a second

"K-Kaede-san?" Shuichi looks at Kaede with a concerted look

"Yes Shuichi-kun?" Kaede didn't face him but just looked away from his gaze

"D-Did I do something wrong?"

"Huh? N-No! I was just caught o-off guard that's all" Kaede smiles warmly and put a hand on his cheek which made Shuichi turn more red

"I-I see. I'm sorry Akamatsu-san." Shuichi looks away

"It's Kaede" She corrected him

"K-Kaede" Shuichi repeated

Kaede sits upright and takes off her backpack and put her hair up in a ponytail to keep her out of the way from what is about to happen

"Shuichi-kun, can we focus on your needs today? You can say this is another way for me help boost your confidence" Kaede looks at the blue haired boy straight in the eyes while she kept a straight face

"M-My Needs? A-Are you sure?" Shuichi asked her looks away from her once again

"I'm 100% positive. I trust you with all my heart. But on one condition, you have to be gentle with me okay?"

"Mmh" Shuichi nods in agreement

That's when Shuichi pinned Kaede on the bed and kissing her passionately. This has brought kaede to a huge shock. She never expected Shuichi to do something like this. Then again he is a boy. Kaede opens her mouth, giving shuichi access to her mouth this time no that she knows what's happening. Shuichi puts his tongue in investigating (No Pun intended) and pleasuring her more. He wants to give Kaede everything that she deserves so he takes one hand and put it under Kaede's shirt and makes his way up to her breast. Kaede can fill her skin crawl as Shuichi's skin was up against hers. Shuichi's hand made it to Kaede chest and massages her right breast.

"S-Shuichi Mmmh~" Kaede moans his name out in pleasure.

Shuichi stops kissing her leaving a string of saliva left from the both of them. Shuichi then sits up while panting and continues to rubs the blondettes breast in a circular motion that makes her moans a little louder than before.

"Don't yell okay? I don't want the others to know what's happening"

"S-Sorry. I'll try keep my voice down. But I..." Kaede started to say but doesn't finishes

"You uncomfortable?" Shuichi asked her

"Yeah but it's not you...being pleasure while having clothes on is making me sweat that's all"

"I can fixed that" Kaede takes his hands that was on Kaede wrist and breast and slowly starts to undress her. When Kaede was fully undress, she stops Shuichi and gives him a pouty face.

"Hey. I don't want to be the only one naked you know" Kaede told him

"S-Sorry"

"Ugh I'll do it myself. We'll make it even to each other's needs"

"That doesn't make sense but okay I guess" Shuichi titled his head a little

"Just shut up and let me undress you jeez" Kaede flipped them over so now she's on top (Shuichi is the bottom bitch now)

"..." Shuichi just stood still and let Kaede continue on what she is doing.

Kaede finally got him undress and sits him up

"There now we're both nude."

"Y-Yeah. Let's just continue" Shuichi suggested

Kaede sits up a little and kisses Shuichi because she hate that she always have to wait for him to show her love

"A-Akamatsu-san" Shuichi managed to say in between the kiss

Kaede ignored his comment and start to use her tongue to get access to his mouth. He immediately gave her access while using his tongue against hers. The two were having yet again another tongue battle. Kaede wrapped her arms around his neck while he puts his hands on her tights to he can get a better angle for when he finally puts it in. Finally they pull away leaving a string or two of saliva from the kiss

"Is this a good position, Aka- Kaede-san" Shuichi asked her as he looked her in the eyes

"Y-Yes. I'll T-Try my best to meet your expectations, Shuichi-kun" Kaede told him blushing a little harder ((Harder you say?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ) ))

Shuichi nods "Lower your hips a little"

Kaede followed what he said and lower her hips as she entered his member. Kaede let out a loud moan and arched her back. S

"Ahhhhh~ S-Shuichi-kun!...It's in. Your...member is...inside...of me" Kaede breathed out

"Y-Your incredibly wet, Kaede-san"

"I know. That's how much I desire you." Kaede smiles panting heavily

"Then should I continued?" Shuichi asked her

"Yes! I wanna satisfy you" Kaede kisses his cheek and puts her hands on her shoulder

"Here I go then" Shuichi starts slowly thrust into her while grunting from each thrust that he did. Kaede felt her body trembling and twitch in pain and pleasure. She felt so many things going through her mind and definitely her body. Shuichi thrusts were hard but slow because this is their first time and he didn't want to hurt her. After Kaede and Shuichi have gotten use to the feeling, Shuichi picked up his pace and thrusts her faster making Kaede give out a loud yell.

"S-Shuichi-kun! I-I-I-I Can't! I'm gonna L-Lose my mind!" Kaede falls on Shuichi's chest hugging him while trying to endure the pain

Shuichi put his mouth to Kaede's ear "You can do something too ya know" Kaede could feel her body shivering as she heard Shuichi's cold and stern voice but she decided to move as well which makes her get closer to her climax

"S-Shuichi-kun, I'm almost there. I'm a-almost at my climax" Kaede yelled but almost shouted with Shuichi's speed and his pounding

"Y-Yeah. M-Me too. C-Can I do it i-inside?" Shuichi was sweating a lot but he managed to get it out

"Yes plz. I want to go all the way with you" Kaede told him as he was also drenched with sweat

Shuichi thrusts went faster and harder than last time which made Kaede eyes widen, her back arched, drool came out from the corners of her mouth, and yell at the top of her lungs while Shuichi fills her up with his sperm

"I can feel it! Your sperm is entering my womb! I'm gonna become pregnant with your child!" Kaede shouted

After the organism , the two separate and lays on the bed

"Kaede-san?" Shuichi laid down on the bed while asking her

"Yeah?" Kaede answered

"If you do get pregnant, will you be find holding our child?" Shuichi asked with a concerned looked

"Yes...I meant every word that i said" Kaede lays her breast on his chest while Shuichi pulled up the covers

"I'm glad. I was hoping you will" Shuichi smiles and kisses her forehead

"I love you, Shuichi-kun" Kaede puts her head down on the pillow next to Shuichi

"I Love you Kaede-san" Shuichi lays next to her

The pair kissed one finally time before falling asleep. They were glad to have each other by their side.


End file.
